Grand University
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: Follow the story of the students of Grand University, and how they must settle the age long conflict between the Grand Chase and Kaze'aze, and true love. Featuring characters created by LordRaeo, FallofDawn, Sakura95,Shadowfang3000 and many more!
1. A Prologue to the Madness

Grand University

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire and Deimos, Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95, Destiny belongs to FallofDawn and Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo. Everyone else belong to Ntreev.

**Chapter 1:**

Sad-Fan-Thou Dorm, 7:00 am

"Wake up Raide! Get off your behind now!" Screeched Sinclaire, A 20 year old lady with light blond hair. She didn't want to be late for any classes due to her brother today, and was on the verge of grabbing a wheelbarrow and taking him to class through that.

"He's not gonna come you know, hand me that broom will you?" Mumbled Deimos, a slice of toast clamped in his mouth, a 23 year old student with silver hair that could easily grab your attention. Sinclaire did so with a smirk, it was obvious what he planned to do.

_(Raide's POV)_

_Where the hell am I? God my back hurts, and who's calling me? Who am I...... Oh ye- no... Wait, thats right Raide, Sinclaires calling me, I must be in bed... Uh, whos that? Oh, Deimos, what are you doing with that bro- WOAH!_

Raide rolled to the floor as Deimos pushed him along with a broom, Deimos was lauging like crazy as Raide landed face first onto the ground, his purple hair jutting in wild directions.

"Heh, your late for your lesson dude" Deimos smirked

"I'm more worried about the state of my face..." Raide muttered, he was a fashion freak who cared more about style then anything else

"Um, could you pick me up and throw me behind that divider mate?" he asked innocently, Deimos couldn't be his normal, evil self to someone in need, he heaved Raide up and threw him behind it, while he flew he screamed "Thank you!".

---

About 30 seconds later, Raide marched downstairs in his usual, white suit and Fedora, he checked his small pocket watch

"Gee, 20 seconds slow today, whats wrong with me?" Raide sighed, Sinclaire, still staring at her laptop with her strange blue and green eyes, replied

"Since when did you start recording?" Raide didn't reply, but in turn asked his own question while pouring milk into his Count Chocula cereal.

"Deimos went to class, why haven't you?"

"Future 1, Present 0, I introduced computers to the whole class, now we do lessons over the internet!" Sinclaire exclaimed. Raide picked up his mug containing his Chocula and trotted out to class with a "Hmph". The door slammed shut, Sinclaire smirked, it was an Art lesson for him, and he had one hell of a crush on Ms. Amy, but Sinclaire was none to talk, she had a particular liking for Mr. Zeke Sieghart, and she has a website dedicated to him on the web.

---

Sak-Ninfi-Fa-Da Dorm, 7:17

Destiny awoke her usual, upbeat self, unlike Raide, her Baby blue hair was still in a good shape, and getting changed went much more smoothly. Why wouldn't she be happy? It was Tuesday, History with Mr. Lass Ladrington, She pictured him in her mind.

_(Destiny POV)_

_Hes the cutest man I have ever seen, his striking blue eyes are beautiful, and his snow white hair looks so soft! Who couldn't like him? Just that Kyro boy from the Lo-Dr-Eo dorm across the road, I should tell Lass about him, I can tell how that brave and masculine man will teach him a lesso- Woah! What the, I went into a trance again didn't I? Right, downstairs I go!_

Destiny skipped across the hallway and hopped down the stairs, Samuel, a strange boy with jet black hair was behind her, waiting for her to finish leaping down the stairs, but she spent time to aim each leap so she wouldn't fall, it got worse when she was near the bottom of the staircase and Sakura, a tough, green haired lady, and Samuel's friendly rival began to chat with Destiny, noticing this will annoy him

"Hey Destiny, did you her that secret about Lass?" Sakura asked, glaring at Samuel, who mouthed "You wouldn't dare", she knew that just mentioning Lass would keep Destiny speaking forever, and mouthed "Try me" right back. Samuel screeched at the top of his lungs, somehow shaking the ground and knocking everyone off their feet

"SHE LIES!!!!!" Destiny landed gracefully onto here hands and flipped back to her feet, while Sakura landed face first, with the rest of her body stuck in the air twitching. Samuel walked past her with a smirk.

"Fatality" He laughed, Sakura glanced left and right angrily.

"I can't feel my colon..." Sakura painfully muttered whilst snapping her body back into place, she grabbed a nearby hairbrush and fixed her hair, she wasn't a very happy girl. Samuel buttered her toast for her, hoping it would save him from her wrath. She accepted this apparent "peace offerring" and declared a ceasefire. Besides, It was only Destiny's second week at the University, she wouldn't want to see a bloody duel.

---

_Lo-Dr-Eo dorm 7:18_

The racket from across the road woke all 3 of the dorm members, who had been thrown off their beds by the shockwave and were currently crawling, not knowing what was happening, they were Kyro, Ellix and Tyrorik, Tyrorik was a prefect, and was the oldest student on the whole campus, with strange yellow eyes and a slightly grey tint of skin, Ellix was a fairly new student, and was good friends with Jin and Elesis, the 2 PE teachers, with gold hair, strong blue eyes and a smirk on at all times. Lastly there was Kyro, sporting blue hair and grey eyes, he was a relatively calm and collective man, and apparantly he had a huge crush on Miss. Arme, the campus's chemistry teacher, and many wish to find if it is true. The 3 had a very simple plan for the morning, with schedules and timetables created to make the day run smoothly, although Ellix would usually go against it to add a bit more "Juice" to the day. His antics usually invovled juice aswell, such as today, It was Kyro's day to make breakfast, and he had prepared a gag that surpassed all others, he had filled the fridge to the brim with orange squash, but he forgot one thing. They were having instant porridge today... Which was in the cupboard

Kyro 1, Ellix 0

Ellix attempted yet again, calling from the door

"Hey Ky, can you get me some butter from the fridge?"

"And why do you want butter?" Kyro replied

"Umm...Uhh... hmm..." Ellix pondered, but soon he gave up and sat down

Kyro 2, Ellix 0

"So, whats the plan for today?" Ellix asked, picking up a newspaper while Kyro placed some cutlery onto the table

" Well, Its Tyroriks turn to take out the bin, and your turn to do the washing up today, class starts in about 40 minutes." Kyro explained, now laying bowls of porridge onto the table. The door opened and in came Tyrorik, he walked towards the fridge, not knowing the surprise inside, Ellix noticed, and the world went in slow motion briefly:

"**NNNOOOOO!! DDDOOONNN'TT DDOOOOO IT!!!"** Ellix cried, stretching out his hand

Tyrorik didn't turn in time, as the orangy goodness flew out of the fridge

"**OOOOHHHH SSSHHIII-ILONDUIIIIIIBOYOFDTDKNB!!!!!" **He creamed, as the juice covered him and landed in his mouth, slurring his speech. A moment later, he was a orange blob with only his visible

There was a long silence, that was soon interrupted by Ellix

"lol..."

Kyro 2, Ellix 1, Tyrorik 0

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Fail from every angle!

Grand University

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny belongs to FallofDawn and Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo. Everyone else belong to Ntreev.

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 2...1 kinda, since the other one was a prologue...Whatever...**

8:00am, 1st period, Art

"As you can see, La Punchi Gute created his work through collage only, this lead to many difficulties when it came to handling his work..." Amy continued, explaining ever single bit of information connected to La Punchi, the creator of the "Gon'a'Visa". Raide just couldn't concentrate, Amy's magical voice was almost hypnotising, infact, it was... To him that is, he leant onto his desk, drifting off to his own world.

_(Raide's POV)_

_She looked so beautiful, her pink hair looks so attractive, and when coupled with her eyes... Oh god...Shes looking at me, shes speaking, her voice is just too heavenly, i don't think I'll be able to stay awake....._

"Um, Raide_?" _Ahrill called, one of Raides classmates, poking him with his ruler

"She just asked you a question dude..." Ahrill continued, as Raide slowly slid off his chair and fell to the floor. Waking in shock, and confused as a duckling, he just screamed a garble of words, this was met with the classes laughter , including Amy.

8:00am, 1st period, History

Deimos and Destiny were busy scribbling away into their books, while Mr. Lass Ladrington was reading a book on his desk, soon enough Deputy Head Ronan Erudon kicked open the door... Literally, almost crushing 2 students to death, but why should he care? He was second in command of the school.

"Is Deimos'Aze in here by any chance Lass?" Ronan asked with his smirk, Lass frowned

"Yeah... Deimos, I'll fill in next lesson about anything you miss." Deimos acknowledged this, packed his things and trotted over to Ronan

"Is there any reason why you kicked down my door anyway?" Lass asked

"No, but hey, its coming out of you paycheck, not mine, hehheh" Ronan smirked, before quickly walking away with Deimos, an angry Lass is more violent then a 6 year old given hundreds of sugar filled cakes and a laser gun. Now that Deimos was no longer next to her, Destiny turned to her doodle page, and continued drawing chibi Lass'.

_(Destiny POV)_

_*Sigh* he looks more cute and cuddly when hes angry then when he's happy! Aww, I need to stop being so secretive, I need to tell him one day! But how? I know! Sakura seems to know a lot about relationships, maybe I'll ask her, shes bound to know!_

Seemingly from no where, a paper airplane flew towards Lass and hit him in the head, he angrily shouted to the class.

"WHO THE FREAKIN CELLPHONE THREW THAT?". Destiny giggled, he looked cuddly again.

8:14am, 1st period, PE

"Run,run,run,run,run,run AND LUNGE!" Jin screamed, Rugby was his favourite sport to teach, and despite treating his students hard, he was a kind man, who did this only for them to be their best, his students acknowledged this and showed a great amount of respect to him.

Ellix charged next, lunging expertly at the right moment and flipping the training dummy right over him, it flew way to high, and the class lost sight of it as it reached the Ozone layer.

"Damn... Do I get extra points for doing that sir?" Ellix jokingly asked

"Well, from me you would, that kicked booty!" Jin replied with a smile, and left to get another dummy. Whilst waiting, Ellix noticed that the sky had started to darken, which was extremly strange for the middle of summer, or any season at all, but he just ignored it.

Across the field, Elesis was busy running a 5v5 Rugby match, although Sakura proved to be a one woman army, easily dodging each player and scoring a point, in happiness she did a short boogie, weird... but anyway, Elesis decided that it was time to give the other team a chance, and as the next round began, she wildly charged into the game and tackled Sakura to the floor.

"What the DoLittle?!" She managed to yelp before landing face first into the dirt, Elesis stood up with a smirk

"Its been almost 8 years and I've still got it!" Sakura glared at her

"THATS THE THIRD TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED TO BE WITHIN THE HOUR!" snapping herself back into position, the rest of the class began giggling at this, and even Ellix from the seperate class across the field laughed, Sakura noticed this, and started charging full speed ahead towards him, with red glowing eyes and steam from her nostrils.

Ellix was so busy laughing, he didn't notice everyone else taking slow steps away from him, when she was about 5 metres's away he finally noticed, and began frantically running away from her wrath. They soon managed to exit the field and enter the campus, as Jin and Elesis just stood, trying to process what just happened.

8:48am, 1st period, campus hallways

"So, what do you want me for anyway Sir?" Deimos asked, confused

"Well, there is someone i want you to meet Deimos" Ronan replied, in a emotionless voice, whilst opening a door, inside the room was only one figure, but Deimos knew who it was.

"You..."

"Hmhmhmmm" the figured laughed in an almost insane manner

"She was killed 8 years ago, why does she stand now?" Deimos angrily asked Ronan

"Many reasons..." he replied, his eyes had turned a milky white, and an evil smile filled his face.

Deimos slowly back away from the door, the figure stood up and shuffled forward slowly, there was no escape... Suddenly, he heard screams, all he could make out was this:  
"DON'T KILL ME SAKURA, WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO YOU OVER THE YEARS EXCEPT ACCIDENTLY VOMIT ON YOU DURING DESTINY'S WELCOME PARTY AND DESTROY YOUR TV?!!"

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REPLY HAPPILY TO THAT DAMMIT?!! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT IDIOT!!!"

The figure shuffled back  
"I'll see you again, Deimos..."

The figured started to fade, and before Deimos could react, Ellix charged past and picked him up on the way.

"Deimos! You've gotta help me man, get the suicidal lady off of me!" Ellix asked innocently, Deimos did nothing, he had just met her again, and she was present at the school... Grand University was more then he previously thought...

---

(A/N) Dundundun! Cliffhanger, who could this mysterious being be? What was up with Ronan, and what the fudge is Ellix gonna do now? Tune in next time! ... And I know I fail at drama things, I'm more of a comedy writer anyway, but don't worry, even the drama is going to be funny, that or it will be intervened midway through, such as in this chapter, trust me :P


	3. Who's the new Guy?

Grand University

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny belongs to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo and Murk belongs to Blake0108. Everyone else belong to Ntreev.

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 3: Whos that new Guy?**

9:00PM, Lessons ended, Sad-Fan-Thou Dorm

"That was so embarrassing! Why did that happen? Friends, money, a high level Warlord on Grand Chase, I had EVERYTHING and i threw it all away...ITS A TRADEGY!" Raide complained, sitting on a counter with a cup of what was originally milk, but had somehow transformed into cheese during his ranting. Sinclaire, still focusing on her laptop, replied

"Ray, you didn't HAVE any of that stuff, and the Warlord account's mine"

"Oh yeah... I had absolutely nothing and i threw it all away, ITS AN EVEN WORSE TRADEGY!" Raide cried. As he wept into his cheese/milk/pet, shouting and heavy thumping sounded outside, it got closer and closer before SMASH! Deimos was thrown through the window, landing in a dramatic action roll along with Ellix landing on his head and flipping onto his back.

"Nice action roll" Ellix congratulated

"I think I broke my back in the process..." Deimos replied, slowly walking towards a seat while hunched over.

"Why the hell did you just jump through my window Ellix?" Sinclaire asked, as Sakura climbed in too.

"DIEDEATHDEAD DIEDEATHDEAD DIEDEATHDEAD!" she screamed, and intresting battle cry eh? Sinclaire managed to stop the epic battle from beginning, and asked another question.

"What the hell is everyone doing in here?" Deimos managed to reply whilst snapping back into place

"Well, its a good thing, I've got some news to give out" Sinclaire suddenly got up and reached for a remote, suddenly all of the cupboards in the room opened up, Tyrorik, Kyro, Samuel and Destiny randomly jumped in, Tyrorik happened to have shaving foam on his face and Samuel was in his PJ's with a bear in his hand. Deimos' mouth suddenly dropped.

"When did we get that installed?"

"Future 2, Present 0. I go-" Sinclaire began

"Save it, gather round this extremely large and round table, its time for an update" Deimos declared, over an hour, he explained how Mr. Erudon's eyes changed and how he thinks "she" is back

"So shes back your saying?" Kyro asked

"Afraid so, the figure sounded like her" Deimos replied

"The sky turned dark earlier, do you think this might be because she's shrouding the school in darkness?" Ellix asked also

"Most likely, maybe thats what turned Ronan evil, and maybe it'll effect the rest of the staff" Tyrorik explained, attempting to continue his shaving with a nearby knife.

"So your saying shes gonna turn them into her minions?" Destiny enquired, Ellix suddenly stopped the conversation

"Wait, wait, wait, why the hell do we keep on calling her "She" or "Her", Shes not like frikkin Voldemort! She can be named!" Raide finally stop sobbing, and looked up, suddenly noticing the huge group of people, he screamed a garble of words and fell to the floor. Nobody cared anyway, poor guy...

"So, what should we do?"Sinclaire questioned

"We'll, i guess we should spy on the teachers and see if theres any change in behaviour during lesson" Deimos declared.

8:00am, 1st period, Maths

"So Caithagoras invented a theory to find the length of one of the many sides of a circle, the sum was A²+B²+C²+D²+E²+F²+G²+H²+I²+J²+K²+L²+M²+N²+O²=P². Now turn to page 45 and complete the questions on the page." Sieghart explained, Sinclaire held her book over her face, peeping over it evilly, most of the class stared at her.

8:00, 1st period, PE

"Keep going, give me 50! 1, 2, 3..." Jin shouted, Ellix was apparently sick that day, so he was not present, or so Jin thought, across the field was a random bin with legs and binoculars popping out of the flap, walking slowly towards the lesson with a reversed version of the "Kill Bill" theme playing extremely loudly. Yeah, i don't need to explain who it is...

8:00, 1st period, Library

Tyrorik was helping clear up the library since he had a free period. During this he had positioned a secret camera in one of the books on the shelf, "Would you like to be my stylist?: How to dress like a Xenian". He hated that book, as he turned a hand grabbed the book and walked off with it, although he never noticed.

8:00, 1st period, Geography

Samuel was apparently absent, Ryan was confused by this, since he had never missed a lesson over the years, little did he know, all the way through the lesson Samuel was standing behind him, copyinhg him in tune when he turned, sneezed, etc. The whole class noticed, and giggled during the lesson.

8:00, 1st period, Hallways

Raide refrained from his art lesson today, he could never show his face again to Amy, so he constructed a dastardly scheme

"Hey! You over there!" Raide called to a blue haired boy down the hallway

"Mate, can you do me a favour" Raide asked, putting his arm over the boys shoulder

"...WHO THE FIDDLE ARE YOU!?" he suddenly screeched, as if suprised

"Jebus Krust!" Raide screamed

"Oh, hehheh, sorry about that" the boy said as Raide stood up an swiped the dust off his suit.

"Right, can you do me a favour and spy on Ms. Amy, the art teacher?" Raide asked

"...Why?" he asked

"I'll let you join the super awesome group i'm in, that GCF!" Raide smirked, the boy frowned

"GCF? They're the lowest of the low in the school dude..."

"Damn... Umm... I'll sing the Grand Chase theme in a high pitched girls voice." Raide decided

"Heh, your funny, I'll help and join your group, the names Murk" Murk said, Raide smirked in joy

"But you'll stilll have to do the song" Murk laughed, Raide's expression didn't change, but he fell forward, frozen in the same position... Sucks to be him

(A/N) Murks joined your Party, you have also gain 760 EXP!

So the gang begin their first plan to spy on the teachers and see if anythings wrong with them, tune in next time to see if this plot succeeds! And hopefully find out whos the hell "She" or "Her" is, I just can't figure it out(!)


	4. Creeps from the Deep Sea, part 1

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo and Murk belongs to Blake0108. Everyone else belong to Ntreev.

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 4: Creeps from Under the Deep Sea (Part 1)**

9:00 am, Saturday, Sad-Fan-Thou Dorm

The boy sat on Raide's favourite chair throwing a knife up and down into the air, his red eyes focused on nothing, Sinclaire glanced at Destiny.

"And why is he here?" Destiny answered, in her cheerful manner

"He's one of the new students, I think he might like it here with us!" Destiny smiled as Raide popped up from behind Sinclaire with his shield. He forced a smile

"So he's not gonna try and kill us?" Sinclaire frowned

"I don't even think Raynor talks..." A moment after she said this the knife had flow past her and knocked Raides hat off his head, Raide ran off screaming. Soon enough Deimos, Kyro, Sakura and the rest of the gang walked in to the kitchen. Deimos started his speech to everyone.

"Bad job guys, we haven't learnt a single thing about the staff yet, so we have no real evidence to rally behind if she does what I think she will." Raynor suddenly interrupted in anger

"Its Kaze'aze!" Deimos smiled weakly in fear, that guy could kill people just by looking at them, who is he? Chuck Norris?

"Anyway, Kaze'aze, being a stereotypical anime super villain will likely try to possess the staff and use their combat skills to wipe out the school, stopping the training of new heroes, and leaving the area unprotected." Deimos pulled out a timetable for the weekend, everyone glanced at it, embarassed by what was in plan.

"Go to the beach? What about the threat to the school? THE WORLDS IN DANGER!" Ellix screeched, Deimos replied

"Look, almost every single anime has an episode where the main characters go to the beach and discover the bad guy unleashing an attack."

"But this isn't an anime, its real life, we're not in some sort of fictional story!" Murk exclaimed, before Deimos glanced to the left for a few seconds, soon turning back

"Well think about it, it'll be good for our image think of it like this, Dramatic sunset, Raynor stands atop a sky scraper, arms folded looking out to the distance!" as Deimos envisioned this, the team went star eyed, with "Oooo"'s and "Ahhhhh"'s emerging from them, Raynor just ignored them.

"So its decided?" Samuel asked, before the door of the kitchen came crashing down, their stood Raide in a full battle armour made of pillows and teddy bears holding the door as a riot shield

"Is he still here?" he whispered

--

Kerrie Beach shone in the suns warm glow, it was a popular place for Birthdays, Weddings, and in Raides case, flirting, as he ran off into the distance.

"Okay guys, don't follow Raide's example, stay in my sight, we don't want to go on a search party later on." Deimos informed, grabbing his favourite manga, "Pandora Hearts". He sat under an umbrella with Tyrorik, who was borrowing Sinclaire's laptop to see what his spy camera in the libary was seeing, and typed away

"And its on! Sinclaire was right, we are behind..." Deimos looked away from his book and leant towards Tyrorik

"Awesome, Mari runs the staff's meetings in the library, so we should see the everyone at once!"

Deimos and Tyrorik commenced ther buddy handshake, which involves a short boogie followed by a few thumb movements. The camera screen loaded and Deimos Tyrorik reached for a notepad. It was a pink room full of cuddly toys and female students having pillow fights and giggling, Deimos and Tyrorik mouths were wided open, as Deimos reached for the record button.

Ellix conversed with Sakura, somehow he had the door Raide used as a shield with him, he punched a whole through the top so he could look through it and began:

"So, uhh, sorry about a few days ago, umm, could we put that past ourselves and end this conflict? I'll help you plot against Samuel if you want!" Sakura smirked, before punching through the hole and hitting Ellix in the face.

"Deal" Ellix reeled back from the strike

"I deserved that..." suddenly Sakura pushed him to he floor

"I deserved that too..." a line of people appeared behind Sakura, all wielding weapons ranging from clubs to spades.

"I deserve all of this!"

"Hey, I'm Samuel, nice to meet you buddy!" Samuel smiled, Raynor glanced back

"Do i know you?" Samuel continued to smirk

"You do now! So, what are you into? Magic? Games? Pie?" Raynor let out a snigger

"Hunting, killing...and..." Raynor paused, looking away, Samuel beckoned him to continue, Raynor forced his eyes shut, trying to hold back a blush

"Mrs. Elesis" there was silence, interrupted by occasional screams of agony from Ellix as he was smacked over the head with planks of wood. Samuel seemed confused and innocent, and was left with only one thing to say:

"Hey, I'm Samuel, nice to meet you buddy!" Raynor sighed

Murk kneeled near the sea, dipping his hand into it and focusing, clenching his eyes shut. He could feel footsteps, in rhythm as if marching, he focused harder, he could feel a familiar presence, his eyes widened, he reached for his books, and picked up "Telepathic vibrations, advanced powers guide" He scanned the pages worriedly, and found an extract from a telepathic master, and read through it

_My legion has fought its way to Kaze'azes castle, this is our final act to give the Chase time, time to end this malice ahead of us. I can feel the presence of her, the apprentice, she plans to destroy us with her armada, we shall fight on, she nears us, each beat counting away to the end of existence, they can see us._

Murk looked shocked, and sprinted for Kyro

"Is this your card?" asked Raide with a smirk, the lady stared at him

"No" she walked off as Raide buried his head in his hands, that was the 37th attempt, well at least this'll train him for Amy, he put away his cards, and pulled out his mp3, something curled around him, binding him, tighting its grip, Raides eyes suddenly widened, and he glanced down, before turning around to see an army of monsters emerging from the see, he could only say one thing.

"BLOODY HELL!" This caught everyones attention, as Raide reached for the blade ignition on his hat, but it was too late, he was pulled up into the air, and his hat fluttered down to the sands.

"Everyone get off the beach now!" Sinclaire exclaimed, Raynor wielded his staff, Sakura did also, Deimos and Tyrorik, after being snapped out of their daze, drew their pistols and TonfaScythes, Kyro had just finished reading the extract Murk showed him. 13 human figures appeared infront of this army. Swords, bows, wands, daggers, axes, chakrams, coffins and knuckles were visible.

"Elena..."

(A/N) Drama! Finally we get to see the team prove their fighting skills against their teachers! But what does this mean, what does Deimos plan to do next, and why were he and Tyrorik so perverted?


	5. Creeps from the Deep Sea, part 2

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo and Murk belongs to Blake0108. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 5: Creeps from Under the Deep Sea (Part 2)**

There was a long silence in the sands, except Raide screaming for help every now and then.

"Hey Ellix mate, some help please?"

"Got it dude!" he said, jogging towards him.

--

"Oh, how long has it been child? 2? 3 years?" Elena asked, Kyro growled

"Damn you Elena!" Deimos asked, confused

"Exactly who the hell is this kook?"

"Elena, second in command of Kaze'azes armies, and an extremely powerful mage" Murk described

"Well children, I personally don't want to gert my hands dirty, Antheia, Wesker, go!" Elena exclaimed

"Whatever lady..." the woman named Antheia answered

Kyro suddenly charged towards Elena

"STOP!" he screeched, before being blocked by the one named Wesker

"Fatal..." he mumbled, before crashing his coffin into Kyros face, he flew off, landing on Deimos in a heap.

"Attack them now!" Raynor yelled, before he, Samuel, Murk, Tyrorik, Sakura, Destiny and Sinclaire charged against Antheia, Wesker, and the bodies that once were the Grand Chase.

--

"Okay, now what dude?" Ellix asked, Raide frowned

"Mate, mate, don't do anything, don't touch anything, don't look at anything, just get someone like Murk, anyone who I trust won't break my legs."

"I find that offensive man, I offered to waste my one chance to beat up teachers trying to help you!" Raide glanced sideways

"Get down!" Suddenly a flying kick came towards them.

"True Strike Dragon Tail!" Jin screeched, Ellix barely dodged it, Ellix drew his Bo staff and lunged forward, Jin ducked, punching Ellix in the gut, Ellix kneed him in the face, Jin flew back onto his palms and flipped onto his feet. Ellix snickered, spinning his Bo staff.

"Sir, I better get double marks for this..."

--

Destiny just couldn't attack Lass, she dodged every single slash he sent at her

"Sir! Just stop!" Lass's eyes still glowed a milky white, he kicked Destiny onto the floor, and began to strangle her, she couldn't fight back, she was done for... Or so she thought, Raynor suddenly tightly gripped Lass's arms and threw him away from her, where did he land? On Kyro and Deimos of course.

"Thank you..." Destiny blushed, Raynor kept his frown

"Start fighting already girl..."

--

Murk and Samuel were cornered by Antheia and Wesker.

"We're in a tight spot here Murk, any ideas?

"IMMA FIRIN MA LAZAR" he screamed, Samuel froze

"HIT THE DECK!" suddenly a huge beam of blue energy was launched from Murks mouth

"!!!!!!!!!!!!" Murk continued to fire pure energy, you couldn't even see Antheia and Wesker in the light. Soon Murk could no longer hold the energy, and he collapsed. The light dissappeared, and we could finally see the state of Antheia and Wesker. They has used Weskers coffin as a shield, and took no damage.

"Aww hell..." Samuel muttered with Murk on his back

--

Sinclaire smacked her laptop over Amy's face, she flew to the floor, flipping onto her feet

"Don't hurt her too much Sinclaire!" Raide shouted from further down the beach

"For god sake Raide!" Amy suddenly appeared in front of Sinclaire, kicking her into the air

"Spinning Counter!" she shouted, kicking Sinclaire again and again, before Tyrorik finally appeared to aid Sinclaire, thrusting his TonfaScythes right through Amy

"DAMM! That looks like it stung!" Raide screeched in tears "My poor Amy!"

Amy turned her head back, not even phased by the blade going through her stomach, she growled like a lion

"Umm, Parle?" Tyrorik asked before being kicked into the sand head first, unconscious. Amy landed on the ground, as Sinclaire pulled out her computer tower

"Girl, we need to develop a thing i like to call "Trust"" Sinclaire laughed, before firing.

--

Sakura fired numerous bursts of energy at Ryan, he transformed into his Wolf form and dodged each one

"Dammit, stay still will you!" Ryan appeared behind her, Sakura was about to draw her sword, but was pinned to the floor by Ryan, she was down, she held the wolfs sharp teeth away from her neck, she didn't want to be the big bad wolfs lunch

"Get the hell off of me!" Deimos was barely able to get his arm out of the pile consisting of him,Kyro and Lass, and fired his pistol at Ryan, this only caught his attention

"I shouldn't of done that..." Deimos muttered as the wolf howled and charged at him, Sakura leaped to her feet.

"I've got him! Earthquake!" She shouted, and the wolf fell to its knees, Kyro pulled his foot out of the human pile, and somehow cast a spell with it

"Elemental Beam!" he shouted, knocking Ryan unconcious

--

"I grow tired of you efforts Elena" 'She' said

"I am sorry madam, I wished only to test the skills of the Chase, Antheia and Wesker" Elena replied

"Very well, just finish this now and get everyone of your soldiers out" 'She' asked

"I shall, Arme?" Elena asked the Violet mage, she harnessed her greatest powers

"Deep Impact!" Billions of huge asteroids flew down to the surface, Elena shrouded the Chase, Antheia and Wesker in darkness, allowing their escape.

--

Raide fell to the floor finally, he picked up his hat, drew his shield and posed

"Who do I fight Ellix?" he asked

"Get down dude!" Ellix lunged for Raide

The asteroids impacted...

(A/N) Cliffhangers for the win! Not really, i didn't want one :'(

Are the gang alive? Who is 'She' even though it is extremely obvious? And how will the gang defeat the much more powerful chase? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Grand University!


	6. Wolf Team?

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo and Murk belongs to Blake0108. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 6: Wolf team?**

_(Raide POV)_

_What just happened? An explosion? Dang... What is it with memory these days... WOAH! What the hell? I'm a wolf!_

"No you're not, you're a rip-off!" The wolf said, slapping Raide across the face, the squeaky scream he let off woke everyone else up also.

"About time you humans woke up, the names Casanova!" the wolf exclaimed suddenly running up to Sakura, Destiny and Sinclaire. He pointed at each, clapping his hands

"You"

"You"

"You"  
"Have a rose!" He grinned, roses flying towards them. Mouths were wide open

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked, confused. Casanova shook off her question, and begun to explain the events leading up to now. How he dragged the gang to his hideout, or the "Love Hive" as he liked to call it.

"So... What the hell were the roses for?" Sakura asked yet again, angrily.

"Hey, it's my style, every babe I see gets a rose on the house." He winked, oblivious to the fact Sinclaire was preparing to crack her laptop across his head.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't ask me why I took all the effort to take you here" Casanova beckoned the group, about a minute later Raide asked why. Casanova clapped his hands again and threw another rose into a door, out came a red armoured woman with a rapier. The gang stood confused yet again

"... Aren't you the Grand Chase?" Casanova asked

"Well, not really no..." Destiny replied, Casanovas head grew large as he screeched

"SO YOU'RE TELLIN' ME I DRAGGED ALL YOU GUYS DOWN HERE TO THE LOVE HIVE AND EXPLAINED ALL THIS, AND YET YOU AREN'T THE GRAND CHASE?"

"They count Cas, leave" The woman said, Casanova gave Raide a swift kick in the crotch before leaving, Raide collapsed due to this but no one really noticed, or cared.

"So who are you?" Kyro asked

"The Knight Master, the trainer of the Grand Chase. I know of the current situation, and how you are currently of no match to the Grand Chase, that is why I wish to train you to be all you can be!" She yelled epically. Deimos looked jealous of her epicness.

Ellix helped Raide up, asking the Knight Master about Casanova.

"So whats wrong with that wolf guy? And why did he copy Raides style?"

"WOLVES!" Casanova howled, kicking open a door with an army of womanizing wolves, who charged for the two. Ellix carried Raide bridal style and jumped out of a nearby window, with the wolves hot on his tail. The gang continued to ignore this.

"Casanova was, in some way, a member of the Grand Chase a decade or so ago. In other words he can be seen as your 'supply teacher' when I'm not present." The Knight Master explained, Sakura frowned

"So what the hell was with the rose thing?"

"He's called Casanova, that's why." Knight Master laughed, Deimos looked at his watches

"It's 2 am, time for me to play some GunGrave" Deimos walked to a door, only to be stopped by Ellix and Raides unconscious bodies flying through the door, crushing him on the floor. Casanova and his Wolves walked in.

"You can't leave cowboy, Kaze'aze has probably got the Chase looking for you guys, it'll be best for you to stay here" he claimed as Destiny and Murk pulled Deimos out from under the pile of people.

The wolves suddenly disappeared in a flash, all leaving roses on the floor.

"How many roses do those guys carry with them?" Samuel sighed

"10 each, and there is about 646 of us, so 6460 roses." Casanova proudly said, Samuel had a wtf face after this claim, falling on the floor as if frozen. Kyro and Tyrorik poked him with sticks

"Anyway, this'll be your home from now on, Cas will take you to your rooms." Knight Master wearily said, holding her head.

"Are you alright?" Murk asked, as Raynor prepared to poke her with a stick also.

"I-I'm fine, you must go to your rooms, now." She muttered, they walked out of the room, Murk stared at her briefly. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He left.

--

Casanova took the large group upstairs.

"You'll be in groups of 2 in each room, we don't have much room you see" Casanova briefly explained, drawing 3 cards with writing on it, throwing them to Sakura, Destiny and Sinclaire. He winked as he walked to the stairs, tripping on Ellix and Raide, who were still unconscious, falling down the stairs. The girls glanced at the cards:

_0118-BIG BAD WOLF-7253_

"They're phone numbers..." Sinclaire muttered through clenched teeth, pulling out her computer tower and charging down the stairs. Sakura pulled out her staff and joined her, Destiny just sighed at this.

"Come on guys, we may not be at University anymore but we're still running on a schedule, HUP TWO HUP TWO!" Deimos clapped, as the gang went their separate ways. Ellix & Raide in one room, Samuel & Raynor in another, Destiny & Sinclaire in yet another, Sakura & Kyro in the end room, Murk & Casanova in Casanovas scary room with Jazz music emitting from it and Deimos & Tyrorik in the last.

That was one hell of a weird few minutes...

--

(A/N) That wasn't a very good chapter, was it? XD, sorry about that. What is wrong with the Knight Master? What is with Casanova's flirting ways? Maybe we'll find out next time!


	7. Requiem of Dreams

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo and Murk belongs to Blake0108. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

Also note this a SERIOUS chapter, (More of a failed serious chapter), so if you're looking for comedy, read the other chapters :P

**Chapter 7: Requiem of Dreams**

Deimos could not stay still, dreams of his past plagued his mind, Kaze'aze had returned, he still remembered, 39 years of life, of experiences.

--

"_SF3K, my dear, may I have a moment?" Lady Kaze'aze asked as Dark Anmon and Gardosen dragged an unconscious, half blinded man known as Wesker away._

_She walked towards me, before hugging me tightly._

"_My Lady? What is wrong?" She cried into my shoulder_

"_I'm just so sorry..." she kissed me, before I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I glanced down to see Gardosens blade going through me, my eyes widen, as I screamed in pain, Gardosen held me up high._

"_The Ascendant God demanded this to happen..." Lady Kaze'aze suddenly kneeled to floor, holding her head, screaming in pain. Her voice changed to a much more evil tone._

"_You are needed by me also boy, your blood, your powers, must be passed on to the next generation!" She screeched maniacally, did she have a split personality or something? I felt tired, I was losing so much blood, and I fell unconscious, I was stripped of my clothing and hanged on a wall by my hands, bound in chains. Blood, flesh and hair was taken from me, what was planned by her? _

_--_

"_Your are no longer needed, boy, thank you for your services." Kaze'aze laughed as Gardosen threw me off of the castle. My starved, broken body was left there to rot in the dark hills of Ellia. I waited for death, but 5 days later, suddenly I awoke to be face to face with a man wearing a small top hat._

"_What did you find, Sir?" Someone called_

"_A young man! He doesn't look well!" the top hated man yelled, turning to me._

"_Don't worry friend, I've got you" He smiled, before noticing the seal of Kaze'aze on my chest. He gasped, I struggled to speak_

"_I-I could kill... could kill you at any momen...t, why are you helping me...?" He laughed it off_

"_Because I know you won't, my names Ladrington, further introductions can wait." He picked me up and carried me on his back. I fell asleep yet again_

_--_

"_Now you are a fully fledged member of the Lancers of Torusice, I christen you, Deimos!" Ladrington cheered, his soldiers joined in as well. It had been 6 months since he found me, now he was like a father to me._

"_We journey now to our home at Xenia, we have great stories of brave warriors to tell our Wives, Girls and children eh?" He cheered again, his soldiers chanting his name, he turn at me with a grin, I smiled back._

"_You are all the best of the best and I am damn proud to be with each and every one of you, don't see me as a leader, see me as your brother, we are all equal!" The soldiers clapped, cheering more, before being dismissed for the day._

_--_

"_This is my child, I am yet to name him Deimos, you know why?" Ladrington asked at Torusice, I shook my head. He pointed to a picture of a young lady, looking about 23 years old_

"_Lasetta died at child birth... My boy barely survived, she didn't make it, and died of blood loss" he closed his eyes, crying uncontrollable. I put my hand on his shoulder, kneeling._

"_Lass." He glanced at me._

"_Lasetta gave her life in order for him to survive, honour him with her name" I continued as he smiled happily_

"_Thank you..."_

_--_

"_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A soldier screeched, before an arrow hit him in the neck, killing him instantly._

"_Nyx formation, men!" Ladrington cried, "Aye" was shouted in unison by the Lancers, as they made a circle, spinning their whips to hit any incoming missiles._

"_The Ascendant god betrayed us!" A Lancer screamed, Ladrington clenched his teeth, glancing at the incoming an army of the undead, noticing a child in front of the armada._

"_Get out of there!" He yelled, I jumped out of the formation and grabbed hold of the child, shielding her as I rolled behind a nearby building._

"_Stay here." I said, pulling out and arrow in my shoulder, I heard Ladrington shout:_

"_Mithril Formation!" His men made a line,_

"_Get the civilians out from the back entrance!" Ladrington growled as the undead charged_

"_Sir! Kaze'aze has blocked the back entrance!"_

_I froze. _

_She was back..._

"_HOLD!" Ladrington shouted as the undead collided with the Lancers. I leapt up high, jumping on the undead heads, before flipping over the formation._

"_What the hell are you doing Deimos!?" Ladrington called for me, I kept running, noticing dead bodies of men, women and children. I reached the gate, and discovered Anmon soldiers killing anyone in their way, I looked up to see upon a hill, Kaze'aze. We locked eyes._

_It had been a year..._

_She fell to her knees, cradling her head. Gardosen, in confusion, ordered the Anmons to attack me. I fought to the death, but upon being hit to the floor, it was all over. I was repeatedly hit by an Anmon Guards hammer, my head bleeding._

"_STOP!" Kaze'aze shouted. Running towards me, falling to her knees_

"_Oh my god, dear!" She hugged me tightly, in tears, my blood fell on her white beautiful hair, but she did not care. This was the kind, emotional lady I fell in love with. I hugged back._

"_You must stop this violence... Now my lady..." I coughed blood._

"_Stop them now Gardosen!" She cried. Gardosen growled, seemingly annoyed, and floated away to the Ascendant God to tell him. She kissed me, not wanting to leave me, I fell onto her lap in pain from my previous beating. She stroked my hair, and sung:_

"_When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day._

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You." (By Chris Engle)

_Gardosen suddenly flew past at high speeds, going through a wall._

"_Why will I stop this? I own this land, these Lancers must fall so I can reclaim what I own!" The Ascendant God screeched. I caught his eye._

"_SF3K-X, he lives? I told you to kill him woman!" He slowly floated towards me_

"_Back off!" Gardosen yelled, flying in front of him, locking blades._

"_Only one can duel him, thats me!" he smirked, the Ascendant god sighed._

"_Out of the way..." He fired an orb at him, it hit Gardosen and he flew away, unconscious._

"_Step away from him woman." The Ascendant god muttered_

"_No." She held me tightly, he prepared to attack, I jumped into action and shielded Kaze'aze, I was hit and we both flew off into the distance._

_I fell unconscious._

_--_

_I awoke the next morning, upon the hill Kaze'aze was at the night before, _

_Torusice had been destroyed..._

_I searched the town, checking the dead bodies of Women, Children and Soldiers. After 2 hours of non-stop searching, I found him. Ladrington. I ran to his body._

"_Ladrington!? Ladrington!" He coughed blood at me, barely opening an eye_

"_Dei...They took La...ss, you have to g-g-get himmm ba-" he coughed more_

"_Don't talk!" I ripped-off one of my sleeves and wrapped it around his stomach, blood was pouring out there._

"_Its....To la-te for me...g...g...Go, now!" He suddenly stopped breathing_

"_NO! LADRINGTON!! WAKE UP!!" I got no response. I stood up, looking at his body_

"_I'll avenge you... Don't you worry sir."_

_--_

"Deimos!" I heard someone shout, I rolled out of bed and landed head first on the carpet

"Wuh! WHAT!? Argh!" I shouted, Tyrorik looked at me confused.

"You were talking in your sleep, shut up" He mumbled.

--

(A/N) A bit more of an insight on Deimos' past! Who was Ladrington? Is Lass truly his son? Has Deimos yet got revenge? And why was he called "SF3K"? Maybe next time we'll find out!


	8. The Travelling Merchant

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333 and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108 and Coco belongs to Gabriel333. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 8: The Travelling Merchant**

**6:00 AM, Kitchen**

"Okay guys, training begins now, and by now I mean it was meant to start an hour ago, MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Casanova screeched in an extremely camp voice. The gang groaned as they shuffled to the door in their PJs, holding coffee and toast. Deimos glanced out of the window.

"It was just a dream... Just a- HOLY CHAOS ORB POOPING TURTL-" He was interrupted from his dramatic moment to be met with a person moving at somewhere near 9000 MPH through the window and crashing into him.

"Sorry about that!" She cheerfully said, scratching hear head. She picked Deimos up and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you! The names Coco, a travelling Merchant!" She grinned, Deimos sighed

"Take it off, or I'll break it off." Casanova prepared a rose, Raide snatched it away.

"You fell from heaven, did you not? I'm more then sure you are an angel!" The entire gang face-palmed, while Casanova headdesked. Coco pushed him away, laughing.

"Take it away, or you won't last today!" Deimos gave thumbs up.

"The past few days have been so confusing, I'm just gonna ignore you." Sakura grumbled, sipping from her coffee. Casanova pushed everyone outside.

--

"Well first of all, I need to know your current skills, Ellix, Raide?" Casanova called the two. They got ready to duel.

"Good luck mate" Raide smirked

"You too" Ellix winked

"IT HAS BEGUN!!" Destiny suddenly screamed, sounding extremely demonic and creepy.

Ellix charged forward with a Butterfly kick, Raide batted one foot away and grabbed the other, throwing Ellix backwards. As he flew he drew his staff, landing on its tip and flipping back towards Raide. He drew his shield and blocked the incoming attack. Sliding under Ellix and kicking him in the back, Ellix slipped and somehow was able to kick Raide in the face, he flew back, throwing his hat at Ellix. He caught it, and using the momentum turned and threw it back, hitting Raide square in the face.

"FLAWLESS VICTORY!!" Destiny cheered evilly again, still hugging her army of plushies.

Deimos suddenly fell to the floor, a strike of pained signalled in his head. His eyes drifting off as he coughed blood onto the grass.

"What the hell? Deimos!" Sinclaire rushed to his aid, with Murk trailing behind her.

"I can only see the bodies... The children... The blood! So much BLOOD!" He held his head, choking and shaking. He fell unconscious.

"Whats up?" Sakura asked, Destiny joining Sinclaire.

"I don't know what that was, get him inside." She smiled, not at all fazed. Tyrorik and Sinclaire held him up and took him to the lounge

"Right... That ruined the atmosphere don't you think?" Casanova muttered, pointing at Sakura and Samuel, the two smirked.

Raide signalled the start as he crawled away.

Samuel threw a shuriken at Sakura, which she reflected back, he dodged and dashed left and right as he advanced. Sakura drew her sword, as he did his katana, the 2 blades clashed, locked together by the force. They pushed at each other, trying to make the other lose footing and slip.

"Woo! Go number 1!" Coco cheered, Raeo interrupted smirking.

"The Samurai or the Elementalist?" Coco glanced back, confused.

"What do you mean? I'm just racing these snails." Raeo blinked a few times.

--

"Feeling tired yet, eh Sammy?" Sakura smiled, Samuel laughed

"Nowhere near, Cherry Blossom!" Sakura decided to end this the woman way, and kicked him in the... yeah. He curled up into a ball, crying his eyes out in pain.

"FATALITY!" Destiny yelled.

--

**Lounge, inside**

"I'm not leaving him here alone Ty." Sinclaire muttered, Tyrorik frowned  
"He'll be alright, you know him." Sinclaire looked away.

"Either way, I'm staying put." Tyrorik shook his head and paced away. A brief laugh came from Deimos.

"My name..." Sinclaire sat next to him as he rose.

"Excuse me?" He put his hand on her head.

"You look just like your mother..." He whispered

"Kaze'aze? She was the personification of pure evil, a monster!" Sinclaire yelled

"Not always... She was once a beautiful, kind, aspiring woman who would never stand down..." Deimos continued

"...How do you know all of this Dei?" Sinclaire asked. He closed his eyes.

"My name is SF3K-X... And I remember everything." He suddenly punched Sinclaire in the gut, knocking her unconscious. He picked up his guns, put on his coat and walked to the door.

"I still have a favour to fulfil Ladrington..." He cocked his pistols.

"I need to see my love... Persuade her to let this realm be." He unlocked the door and walked away, Raynor looked at him from the roof, he stood up, and followed.

--

"So what are you saying?" Antheia asked, flipping a coin upon a highly placed ledge. Gardosen snickered

"Isn't it obvious, among them... He was there!" Wesker frowned, leaning on a wall in the shade.

"Evidence..." Gardosen looked away, beaten.

"What the hell are we doing out here anyway?" Antheia groaned, jumping off to be catched by Wesker

"Your questions bore me mortal..." Gardosen growled, reaching for his blade, Antheia giggled as Wesker held a tight grip on his coffin, ready for any sudden movements.

"Scouting, Lady Kaze'aze happens to agree with me about SF3K." Gardosen smugly spoke

"Would he even come?" Antheia looked around, Wesker held her shoulder

"He has..." The figure that was Deimos moved forward, drawing Durendal and Hautclere.

"Ah! You're finally here! We all have our vendettas against you SF3K, we aren't gonna give you any breaks." Antheia drew her staff, Wesker his coffin, Gardosen laughed

"I'll tell her Lady" He floated off

"The Pendulum swings, the hour grows late... I come here now..." Deimos droned.

"What is he on about? Wesker, let's go." Antheia charged

"Shall..." Wesker followed.

(A/N: More messed up plot elements, so what the hell is wrong with Deimos? What are these vendettas? What does he plan? Maybe we'll find out next time!


	9. Realisation

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333 and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108 and Coco belongs to Gabriel333. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 9: Realisation:**

Wesker swung his hefty coffin forward as Deimos ducked, he slammed down as Deimos hopped backwards.

"Memories...?" Wesker asked, bringing his coffin back up by its chains. Deimos crossed his arms, and began firing rounds, strafing.

"You're not getting away!" Antheia yelled from a ledge, firing electricity from her staff, and knocking Hautclere away, Deimos leapt sideways, firing towards her. Wesker shielded her with his coffin, before suddenly flying in with a Reverse Low Roundhouse kick, knocking Deimos off his feet. Wesker stood on both of Deimos' arms.

"Revenge..." Wesker grinned, as Antheia skipped towards him.

"How does it feel? You did the same thing to Kabane here many years ago!" Deimos sighed

"I seek her..." Antheia laughed, Wesker smiled, if she was happy, he was.

"Oh, we'll take you to her!" Antheia stomped on Deimos' head, knocking him unconscious.

Off in the distance was yet another figure, he turned away and left. It was Raynor.

--

"Wakey-wakey, sis!" Raide grinned, Sinclaire opened her eyes slowly.

"Deimos... Deimos! Where is he!?" she gasped, Raide forced a smile

"We... Were hoping you would know..." Ellix walked to the door.

"Someones at the d-" he was cut short and crushed by the falling door.

"He has given himself to Kaze'aze, he's at Kaze'aze Castle." Raynor muttered, walking in.

"What!? We have to go save him!" Destiny yelled. Casanova walked in, overhearing the conversation.

"So you heard everything?" Destiny asked, he nodded.

"I'm coming with you..." Casanova mumbled.

"Say wha?!" Samuel and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Only I and the chase have traversed the halls of Kaze'aze. Your gonna need a guide." He winked, Raide yelled.

"If only you don't copy my style!" Casanova gave him the look.

--

Deimos awoke being dragged by Wesker across dark corridors, he could hear classical music.

"Arrival." Wesker threw Deimos into the Throne Room, he had not been there for decades, yet he remembered it. He remembered her heavenly voice also.

"SF3K, my dearest..." She walked into the room, Gardosen and Dark Anmon at her side.

"Decades have passed..." Deimos paced forwards.

"Care to dance?" Kaze'aze asked with a smile, "Danse Macabre" still played in the background.

"I never have known..." Deimos muttered, Kaze'aze dismissed her guards, and interlocked her fingers with his, leaning close.

"Then I shall teach you"

--

"Garage Sale!" Coco yelled, dropping various junk upon Anmons.

"Ellix, cover me!" Sakura shouted, amassing energy in her staff. Raynor sprinted past the group, clawing, hacking and slashing all near him.

"So Casanova, which way?" Raide asked, carrying him on his back.

"There should be a patch of grass somewhere here, there's a trapdoor there that leads to the under levels of the Castle." Sinclaire took the hint, and drew her computer tower

"FIREBALLS!? YUM!!" She shouted insanely

--

"Good, you seem to have a talent for this dearest." Kaze'aze leant closer

"It slows down here...Relax" Kaze'aze rested her head on Deimos' chest, closing her eyes.

"Oh, how I have missed the warmth of your presence."

The record changed to "I need a hero" by Bonnie Tyler

--

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night i toss and i turn and I dream of what I need..._

_I need a hero!_

Raide pushed back 2 Anmon Guards, Ellix spinning his Staff to bat them away from Casanovas lead.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

"Right, a right! Go!" Casanova chanted. Throwing a volley of roses at a scout

_He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

Samuel and Sakura stood back to back, fighting off waves of Anmons, they were stranded in a sea of metal.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

Murk threw a guard at a door through telepathy, cracking it open.

"We've lost Sakura and Samuel!" Kyro yelled, freezing an Anmon Guard

_He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)_

Raynor and Tyrorik held the door shut, holes being punctured through it every second my metallic claws. Coco summoned more junk and blocked the door with it

"Keep going! If this is the Kaze'aze I remember, then we haven't got much time, all it takes is a kiss!" Casanova hurried, hopping on Raides shoulder yet again

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

"What do you mean by just a kiss?" Raide asked

"They say if one were to kiss her, they will be bound under her will, become mindless drones"

"Contact!" Tyrorik shouted, throwing his glaive at an Anmon Guard

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Raide pushed forward with his shield, the group at his back through this sea of evil.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)_

"Push!" Raide roared, screaming in pain against hundreds of foes, the enemy line collapsed, and the gang keep moving.

_Hero!_

Raynor hacked and slashed maniacally, dropping all in their wake

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Raynor stopped, halting Destiny.

"Raynor! What the hell are you doing?" Sinclaire called, the group continued without the 2two

"Now you prove your worth" Raynor muttered, pointing through a door, there stood Lass, blades drawn,

"No...Just No! I won't touch him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Destiny cried

"That is not the man you once knew woman, he is an empty shell, just an image, dust and echoes!" Raynor pulled his glove tightly on as Destiny sunk to the floor, in tears.

"Hey Ninja boy! Want to have a real challenge?"

--

"I still love you..." Kaze'aze looked up at Deimos, stroking his hair, leaning towards him.

"My lady!" Gardosen broke in

"What do you want boy?!" Kaze'aze angrily snapped

"Sorry to interrupt, we are under attack" He muttered

"By whom?" Kaze'aze asked

"The New Chase"Gardosen replied, Deimos remembered

"It is time for you to stop." Deimos muttered

"Hm?" Kaze'aze turned, confused

"End your conflict, now." Deimos put his hand on her head, Kaze'aze maniacally laughed, before sending a surge of energy at Deimos, throwing him into a wall.

"Get the Grand Chase to guard these doors, I have business to settle." Kaze'aze said

(A/N) *Drama* I have nothing really to say, except the stories climax nears!


	10. The Dark Ones

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333 and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108 and Coco belongs to Gabriel333. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 10: The Dark Ones, Raynor VS Lass**

"So how long have you been like that kid?" Raynor asked with a grin, Lass stayed motionless, Raynor frowned.

"There is a young woman just around that corner who refuses to fight you." Raynor muttered, pulling out his staff

"Don't think I'm fighting for her" Lass looked up

"I am the very representation of darkness..." he croaked, Raynor laughed

"Well then, guess who your new boss is?" He charged, claw at the ready

"You owe me your life." Lass emotionlessly growled, daggers at the ready.

Raynor clawed at Lass, he ducked and lunged. Raynor blocked his blades with his gauntlet before roundhouse kicking him away. Lass threw a kunai and chain at Raynor, he caught it and pulled, bringing Lass towards him and punching him in the face.

"Stop it! Stop it please Raynor!" Destiny cried, distracting him and allowing Lass to kick him into the air.

"Hornet Sting!" Lass screeched, throwing a huge shuriken upwards, which struck Raynor numerous times. After this battering, Raynor kicked the shuriken back down, which Lass easily dodged before leaping upwards towards him, Raynor fired numerous bolts of energy at Lass, but each were parried away. Lass reached him and slashed with his daggers, Raynor spun his staff, blocking each slash before going on the offensive, thrusting with his staff, batting Lass away.

"I'm not finished yet!" Raynor maniacally screamed, charging energy in his staff.

"Dark Laser!" A huge beam fired from his staff, hitting Lass dead on. As Lass crashed to the ground, Raynor turned to see Destiny nearby.

"Get the hell out of here girl!" Destiny frowned, fists clenched

"No" Lass suddenly leapt up and threw a series of kunai at Destiny, Raynor dashed down and took them all. Destiny ducked, trembling in fear.

"Arghh!!... Another NEEDLESS injury!" Raynor roared through clenched teeth. Lass leapt in front of him, face to face.

"There is only victory for me." He repeatedly slashed at Raynor, blood gushing everywhere as he fell to Lass's feet. He turned to see Destiny, crying even louder after seeing the blood. Lass spun his dagger, putting it to her throat, she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Not yet!" Raynor struggled to say, grabbing Lass's leg and pulling him to the floor. Lass kicked him to his feet and charged at him, both now unarmed, with just their fists.

Lass kicked forward, Raynor caught his foot and pulled it back down. Lass swung his other foot around and struck Raynor across the face. He reeled back and tripped Lass to his knees before suplexing him. Lass flipped before back-kicking Raynor onto his face, blood flying everywhere. Raynor kept moving, rolling to his feet and spitting blood onto the floor.

"You fight quite well, Ninja kid." Raynor mumbled painfully. His vision began to blur due to blood loss.

"You weaken every blow you receive, and every blow you send." Lass muttered, throwing a kunai into Raynors knee. He fell to the floor, heavily breathing, eyes closed. He couldn't last much longer, he knew i.

"That may be true kid, but that doesn't mean I won't go out with a bang!" Raynor screeched, drawing his sword and lunging for Lass. He sidestepped lazily and punched him in the gut. Raynor kicked Lass in the face one last time before finally falling. Lass crawled towards him and turned him onto his back.

"DIE!" He roared. Kneeling on top of him and savagely punching him again and again.

"Lass..." A voice called, he turned to be met by Destiny, on her knees.

"Please..." Lass stood up, and tackled her to the ground.

"I tried this once, and failed. This time I shall succeed!" Lass screeched, gripping around her neck and violently shaking her. Destiny coughed and spluttered, not being able to fight back against who she loved. If she was about to die, she had to at least tell him.

"I-I-I... Love you!" Destiny cried, Lass suddenly stopped. His milky white eyes turning blue yet again.

"Destiny?" he confusedly asked, still leaning over her as she blushed.

"Lass..." she smiled, closing her eyes. Lass pulled her up, tightly hugging her. A tear fell from his eye

"I will protect you..." he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you..." She manage to say, looking into his sparkling eyes as he leant towards her

"I'm sorry for all of this... I've destroyed so much" Lass cried, Destiny stroked his hair.

"Don't be." She kissed him, their hearts pounding. Raynor opened an eye, battered and broken he struggle to speak

"Hate to break... moment..." He gasped in pain

"I can't move..." Lass held Destiny's hand as he stood up, picking up Raynor on his back.

"What should we do now?" Lass asked, Destiny still blushed furiously after the previous moment of affection.

"I-I guess we... Should go back for Sakura and Samuel." Raynor growled

"What about D...mos? He's the priority." Lass glanced back to him.

"If you intend to beat Lady Kaze'aze, you'll need as much help as you can get, Raynor sighed

"Fine" Destiny giggled at this.

--

"So Aunt Cherry Blossom, need a break?" Samuel laughed, bruised and tired as he slashed an Anmon in two.

"Yeah... But look who's talking, hehheh." Sakura muttered, kicking a guard in the face.

"I don't think we'll last much longer!" Samuel yelled, Sakura amassed energy in her staff and fired a beam into the ceiling. It collapsed, and blocked them from the enemy.

"Now we will" Sakura laughed, leaning on the rock dividing them from their foes. Samuel laughed

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was made of kickass!" Claps were heard in the distance

"Good job children." A large figure said, Sakura growled

"Dark Anmon! You..." Another voice interrupted

"Silence girl!" Samuel frowned

"Boss Ryan? Not you too!" Ryan pulled out his axe, resting it on his shoulder

"This should be a piece of cake!" Ryan laughed

--

(A/N): DestinyXLass for the frikkin' win! Next up is Samurai and Elementalist VS Nephilim and Shape shifter. Something tells me that'll be awesome!


	11. Retribution

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333 and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108 and Coco belongs to Gabriel333. Everyone else belong to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 11: Retribution**

"You let Kaze'aze control Boss Ryans mind?" Samuel growled, his hand prepared to draw his blade, Sakura held him back.

"Why Anmon? You killed almost everyone I loved. My parents... Just why?" Anmon glanced at Ryan, before erupting into laughter.

"Little girl, your village was just a roadblock in my conquest, I would have destroyed it even if I didn't hate your kind." Sakura suddenly went berserk, firing all 5 of her elements at him. Ryan simply put up a stone wall to protect him.

"Yes girl, unleash your anger now! Let your fall be easier!" Samuel charged forward at Ryan, who charged up his axe.

"Just you and me now Anmon..." Sakura muttered. Anmon laughed and flew forward, clawing at Sakura wildly, she jumped back drawing her blade and hacking for Anmons arm. He grabbed her blade and clawed yet again at her, striking her stomach. She fell back as he licked the blood off his hand.

"I'm gonna enjoy this girl."

--

"Earth Ripper!" Samuel roared, thrusting his Zanbatou Great Sword into the ground and sending boulders flying everywhere. Ryan effortless sliced right through them all, and like a barbarian waved his axe over his head, crashing down towards Samuel, he blocked it, but was slowly being pushed back by the power of Ryan. Samuel thought to himself.

"Well Aunt Cherry Flower, I guess the only way I can beat you, is to be like you." He suddenly brought his leg up, kicking Ryan in the... Yeah. Ryan didn't even flinch, looking down. Samuel nervously laughed.

"Damn. You. SAKURA!" Ryan grabbed hold of Samuel by his head, and elbowed him in the gut.

--

Sakura kept taking strike after strike, as she attempted to fend off flurries of attacks from Anmon.

"Stop trying to fend me off girl, your just being a pain in the ass!" Sakura thrusted with her sword, Anmon sent a tornado at it, blowing it out of her hand.

"In other words, LET ME CUT YOU UP!" He maniacally screeched, lunging for her. Sakura rolled out of the way, firing a fire bolt at him, he took it head on, wounding him.

"Ha! How do you like that boy?" Sakura cheered, the wound suddenly began to heal.

"Why do you think I said not to fight back? You just can't win against someone as powerful as I." Sakura clenched her teeth.

"Then just feel the pain of never ending suffering!"

--

Samuel and Ryan were down to their bare hands. Ryan punched forward, Samuel dodged and kneed him in the face, Ryan rolled to his feet before jumping with a kick, Samuel took this head on, and landed on the floor, he drew his extra knife, and stabbed upwards. Ryan grabbed his hands and turned it back, pushing it down towards Samuels heart, they wrestled over the blade before Samuel was able to throw the knife to the side and kick Ryan off. Ryan shifted to his Wolf form, saliva dripping from his violent maw.

"Oh, bother..." Samuel sighed

--

Anmon was taking hit after hit, standing with a grin as they healed. As Sakura ran around him, launching magical bolts at him, he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her by the hair and holding her up.

"My patience is gone, you're exhausted. You won't even be able to stop me from killing you." Anmon muttered, clawing deeply into Sakuras stomach, she grunted, before spitting blood onto Anmon.

"We are common Sakura, you know that?" Sakura laughed, blood running out of her mouth.

"The only thing we have in common... Is that we're both about to die." She suddenly created a large pool of lava under Anmons feet. Being injured too fast he could not heal.

"YYOOOUUUU!!!!" He screeched, attempting to pull Sakura down with him. She batted his hands away, and landed in a heap at the edge of the pool.

"You can now feel the suffering you have caused Anmon!" Sakura stood, hunched and looking at Anmon in the eye.

"GRAAGGH! I HATE YO- ARGHGH!!" Anmons head fell into the lava, his white hair bursting into flames as he went down under.

Dark Anmon, the legendary fallen Nephilim, had been defeated.

Sakura crawled, bleeding and exhausted, she fell to the ground, unable to move. She could only think to herself as she coughed blood and spit to the floor next to her.

"I'm one of the last Neehborians, now I can fall and see my own again... I'm sorry Samuel, I guess you're the sole survivor." Sakura's vision began to fade as 2 faces came into view. She could hear their voices, they were so quiet.

"Aunt! Ryan, get healing! Don't worry Sakura, just keep looking at me, I'm here, everything will be fin- I don't care, just start healing my aunt now! Don't you dare die on me Sakura!"

--

"Cas, which way now?" Raide asked, Casanova held his hat over his eyes, deeply thinking.

"Come on, think! Was it the staircase or left passage?" Ellix looked back the way they came, 2 sets of eyes illuminating the shadowy passage.

"You better get thinking quickly Cas, we've got company." He drew his Bo staff as Raide stood alongside him with his shield.

"All for one and one for all mate!" Amy and Jins faces emerged from the shadow.

"Tyrorik, Kyro and Coco will go up those stairs, me, Murk and Sinclaire will take the left. One passage leads to her throne room." Casanova exclaimed, running forward.

"The other?" Tyrorik asked, scaling the stairs.

"Her Zoo." Casanova kept running with Murk and Sinclaire at his side.

"Good luck guys!" Coco shouted. Ellix and Raide turned around with a smirk.

"We don't need it, but thanks anyway." Raide laughed, turning to meet the enemy.

--

"Thank you, Elena, for restoring my abilities." Kaze'aze smiled, suspending Deimos in the air with her ancient magic.

"May I finally confront him?" Elena asked, Kaze'aze nodded

"That is your reward." She left the room. Kaze'aze brought Deimos' paralyzed body close to her, creating sharp blades of ice in one hand.

"Does it bring back memories?" She slowly stabbed them into his chest, Deimos growled.

"I still love you..." Kaze'aze looked away. Thrusting a significantly larger blade through his shoulder.

(A/N): Hey, I'm trying to learn how to write more dramatic and emotional stories too. I want to be effective in a variety of ways :P

I guess next is Friends versus Friends with Raide and Ellix VS Amy and Jin (I don't know why but I always pictured Raide and Ellix to be buddies, despite their exact opposite styles of combat.)


	12. Friendship

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333, Kohnoi and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix/Raeo, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108, Coco belongs to Gabriel333 and Kohnoi belongs to... Kohnoi! Everyone else belongs to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 12: Friendship**

"So... Should I take Amy for you dude?" Ellix asked kindly, Raide laughed

"Nah, I've got a score to settle with whatever's taken her mind." Ellix sighed.

"Stereotypical anime situation eh?" The 2 laughed, they needed to hold Jin and Amy back as long as possible, despite their skills in combat, their teachers were superior combatants. The two shaked hands, they knew death was a great possibility.

"Good luck mate" Amy growled like a beast, before charging alongside Jin. Ellix leapt up to the sky to confront Jin as Raide held back Amy with his shield. He pushed towards her as she repeatedly clobbered his shield with her Chakrani. Raide ignited the blades on his hat and threw it forward, Amy dodged in a series of acrobatic dance moves. Raides hat boomeranged back as he caught it, he charged forward, rolling into a sliding kick. Now under Amy he kicked upwards, sending her into the air.

"Let's go!" He cheered, jumping high towards Amy. Their eyes met, Amy's turning their usual red.

"Please... Don't. It hurts." Amy quietly cried, Raide refrained from attacking. Suddenly her eyes turned back to milky white, screeching before axe kicking Raide down to the floor.

--

Ellix flew down with his Bo, thrusting down. Jin action rolled away as Ellix turned firing Scorpion Stings towards him. Jin ran, each missing as he turned to Ellix's direction. He charged at full speed before skidding under him with a grin. Ellix was kicked into the air and hit the ceiling. Jin flew upwards, fists charged. Ellix soon fell loose from the ceiling, and began firing more Scorpion Stings as he fell towards Jin. They were now 3 metres away from each other in the air, as Jin charged forward with a Storm Fist. He was held back by Ellix's Bo as they wrestled.

--

"Come on Amy, was that really you fighting your way out of Kaze'azes grip?" Raide asked, dodging attacks from her, she suddenly Shy-Shy punched Raide. He took it full on, and fell onto the floor, his shield and hat too far away for him to use. Amy kneeled on him, beating him with her Chakrani. As Raide tried to push her off, she reverted partially back again, crying.

"It hurts so much, my head!" she crawled away from Raide. He crawled towards her, turning her to face him and holding her in his arms.

"You can fight it Amy, you've got a heart!" Suddenly she reverted back, still in Raides arms she head butted him away, her head now bleeding from the impact.

--

Jin drew his Vajra Knife, Ellix the broken blade from his Bo. The two blades clashed in quick exchanges, the wielders conversing near a ledge, down there was the staircase Tyroriks group went through.

"So tell me Jin, when did you come under Kaze'azes control?" Ellix asked, Jin laughed

"Telling you would be a waste of breath, since you're about to die anyway." Ellix sighed

"Overconfidence always leads to defeat dude." Ellix suddenly kicked a rather large rock at Jin, he swiped it away and fell back. Ellix slashed with his blade, but Jin blocked. The 2 fell off the ledge, flipping to their feet as they landed. Jin went on the offensive, thrusting forward, which Ellix parried. The two engaged in another clash of blades, before Jin managed to slash Ellix across the chest. Ellix gasped for breath, Jin wasn't finished, and charged again. Ellix grabbed hold of his blade hand and got behind him.

"Jins gone, you killed him" Ellix muttered, before slitting Jins throat with his own blade, he fell to the ground as blood splurged everywhere.

--

Amy was now cradling her head, screaming in pain, Raide held her in his arms. He knew that she wouldn't fight back now as she cried into his chest.

"Help me! Please Raide!" She tightly hugged him, Raide hugged back, stroking her hair.

"It's okay..." Raide pulled out his favourite small rose, which had been with him for more then 9/10 of his life. It was enchanted with the powers of love, he presented it to Amy, kissing it.

"They say that if royalty shows affection for one, they can give life." He brought Amy closer, rose still in hand as their lips met. The rose began to grow, a pink mist emitting from it, healing the wounds of the two. They both fell unconscious.

--

"Can you hear that?" Murk asked, Sinclaire and Casanova looked back confused.

"The screams and sword clashes?" Murk continued, Casanova listened closely, he could hear blood being spilt, he could smell it too.

"We better check it out!" Murk yelled, he ran looked around for a door, soon finding one. He tried to force it open alongside Sinclaire as Casanova listened, he could her someone talking.

"I am pure shadow, I am just a pawn am I not? Created as a replacement body for Kaze'aze." Suddenly he heard a body slump to the floor.

"I am Kohnoi..."

--

"Kabane, times running out" Antheia muttered as Wesker stood by her side.

"I know..." Wesker emotionlessly said

"So should we pay back to the gods for our sins?" Antheia continued

"Yes..." Wesker kneeled to her height, Antheia giggled.

"Time to assist them." Wesker smiled.

"Good..."

--

Deimos was now covered in blood, being a falser he created blood at a fast rate, making him last great amounts of punishment.

"Don't you remember our first kiss?" Deimos muttered, Kaze'aze faced away.

"I do..." Deimos closed his eyes.

"We admired each other, were there to protect each other. We would give our lives in order for our other to survive." Kaze'aze looked at her blood smothered hand.

"I can see the blood..." Deimos somehow broke free from his magical bounds, he slowly walked towards Kaze'aze, hunched in pain. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"There is only one way to erase the violent images my love." Deimos mumbled, before being struck by a powerful magic force. He flew into a wall, injuring his spine and paralyzing him, Kaze'aze then fired a bone like blade right through him, pinning him to the wall.

"But I love it so much!" Kaze'aze maniacally laughed, hand on Deimos' cheek as her black dress was stained red in blood.

(A/N) *Insert believable Drama here*

Next up Kohnoi enters the story, as Casanova's group discover they went the way to the Zoo!

And you can probably tell that I don't like Jin. Why else would I make him the only GC member to die so far? And in such a violent way :P


	13. Pawn

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333, Kohnoi and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix/Raeo, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108, Coco belongs to Gabriel333 and Kohnoi belongs to... Kohnoi! Everyone else belongs to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 13: Pawn**

Murk and Sinclaire finally broke open the door, there stood a badly scarred man, blood all over his face. His hair was in a long black tail. Sinclaire and Murk ran towards him.

"Damn! That looks bad, are you okay?" Murk asked, he closed his eyes, batting their hands away.

"It is not mine." He pulled a strangely shaped blade from the chest of a blue haired man. He looked extremely similar to him.

"There will only be one, I may be just a horrible creation, but I wish to be alone." He walked past the 2, entering the shadows.

"You are not safe here." Sinclaire laughed, pulling out her computer tower, whilst Murk created orbs of energy in his hands. The man snickered.

"Hmph, don't think I'm going to defend you against the dreadful beasts of destruction here." Sinclaire and Murk glanced at each other.

"This is the Zoo." Casanova muttered, walking in. Suddenly a huge Gorgos charged in, the man charged mindlessly, launching himself onto the beast and riding it like a bull. Sinclaire and Murk rolled out of the way as he stabbed his blade into the Gorgos's skull, it fell in a heap before it slid to a halt.

"I was aiming for you." The man muttered, pointing at Sinclaire

"I'm flattered, at least tell us your name." She grumbled, he brushed his hair back

"I have many names, but you may refer to me as Kohnoi" He suddenly glanced to the side, more shadowy creatures, Trolls, Liches, Drillmon, and Harpies charged.

"WOLVES!" Casanova chanted, drawing a rose with a string attached as his team arrived.

"Kiss-Kiss fall in love formation!" He threw the rose, hitting a large Harpy in the leg. He gripped onto the string as one team member grabbed his leg, another on his leg, before a large chain of wolves were attached to the Harpy.

"GO GO GO!" He threw them up onto the Harpy as they flew off on it.

"See ya in a bit guys!" Casanova waved, his voice echoing, before disappearing in the darkness.

Kohnoi grabbed hold of Murk and threw him into the air.

"You're a mage, aren't you?" Kohnoi roared, Murk laughed

"Frontier Blaster Beam!" A large white light went off, a loud ringing was all that could be heard. As his vision came back Kohnoi noticed a large orb in Murks hands.

"Now THATS what I call fire power!" Sinclaire giggled, Murk grinned before floating upwards and kicking it down. A large explosion occurred, many foes fell, leaving one figure standing.

"Gardosen..." Sinclaire mumbled, in disbelief.

"Hehheh, so it's one of Lady Kaze'aze children, how cute. Just to let you know, you daddy is suffering greatly in her hands." Gardosen croaked, Sinclaire clenched her fists.

"So I hear you're the one who was behind the project of making us replacements." Kohnoi muttered, Gardosen chuckled.

"After the girls papa proved to some signs of actual humanity and mercy, we knew we had to make someone with much more violent tendencies, and SF3K also showed intelligence, and he could've turned at any time. That's why YOU were created boy." Kohnoi clenched his blades.

"You're a DEAD MAN!" He charged, Gardosen drew his blade.

"I've died enough times this century." He charged forward, thrusting downwards, Kohnoi rolled out of the way and low reverse roundhouse kicked Gardosen to his back, he flew in the air ready to kill, but Gardosen teleported away. Suddenly Sinclaire ran in, crashing her Computer tower into his stomach, before firing 6 shots of energy. As he fell back from the strike Murk rolled in, firing a barrage of energy into him, Gardosen fell back yet again, Kohnoi jumped onto him, his hand over Gardosen face as a ball of Dark energy appeared in his hand. He fired it and flew into the air, Murk and Sinclaire joined him, Sinclaire charged her L.A.Z.A.R (Large Area Zapping At Range), Murk summoned yet another Frontier Blaster Beam, and Kohnoi began spinning at high speeds. Sinclaire fired her L.A.Z.A.R, Murk kicked his orb of energy and Kohnoi flew at sonic speed towards Gardosen, a huge explosion followed, as the 3 landed epically. A roar was heard from the smoke and flames.

"I'm already dead mortals. YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE!" The 3 suddenly sunk to their knees, exhausted.

"I'm... Sinclaire by the way." Sinclaire winked, Kohnoi glanced at her.

"And I'm Murk... Great to know you." Murk put his hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't run...You gambled your safety for me, a mere puppet? Is this the value humans call Friendship?" Kohnoi asked, Sinclaire grumbled in a silly way.

"Great, the last thing I hear is some Star Trek crud. Good thing to die with" Gardosen prepared his blade, before a voiced was heard.

"Wolves! Disband!" A large "Poof" was heard, before a painful squawk, suddenly a huge Harpy, roses stabbed all over it fell on top of Gardosen, Casanova posing on it  
"Thats what you get for eating us poor wolves!" He kicked its head before crouching next to Gardosen, pinned to the floor.

"I can't move." Gardosen growled, Casanova patted his head.

"Sit boy." He stood up, looking at the 3, they were gob smacked, in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we should go help Tyrorik!" He ran off, the other 3 on his tail.

"COME BACK HERE!" Gardosen roared

--

"I'm worried about the other 3" Coco sighed, Kyro looked back at her.

"No need to be, they're capable fighters, trust me" Tyrorik stopped, Kyro bumping into him.

"What is i-" Tyrorik put his hand over Kyros mouth.

"We're not alone..." Suddenly he pulled the Kyro and Coco down, a knife flying past and hitting him in his chest. He pulled it out, grunting in pain.

"Hey Sieg, nice to see someone near my age." Tyrorik drew his Tonfascythes.

"Something tells me we went the right way..." He motioned Kyro and Coco to leave.

--

"So Red, how long will this take?" Antheia asked, leaning on a wall as Wesker repeatedly hit the supports of the castle in its catacombs.

"I predict about 2 hours, and don't call me that." Antheia grumbled

"Fine then, Knight Master... God that name is stupid, don't you think Kabane?" Wesker glanced at her, nodding.

"Well face it Antheia, it's the only way all of our sins will be forgiven." The Knight Master muttered

--

Kaze'aze now physically stabbing Deimos, many bloody knives in her hands.

"May I ask?" Deimos grunted, Kaze'aze finished stabbing a blade into his shoulder.

"Hm?" Deimos pulled the blade out with his mouth, spitting it out onto the floor.

"Do you know what was wrong with The Knight Master?" Kaze'aze held his cheek.

"She was the one who released me from my death, dearest..." Deimos' eyes widened.

"That dog... I should've known." Kaze'aze giggled.

"Still competitive, as usual dear." She stabbed another blade into Deimos' stomach.

"I like that." Kaze'aze smiled.

--

(A/N) The Knight Master! How could she? Maybe thats what that "Sin" is! Next up it's the battle of the Immortals, Tyrorik vs Sieghart!


	14. The Immortals

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333, Kohnoi and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix/Raeo, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108, Coco belongs to Gabriel333 and Kohnoi belongs to... Kohnoi! Everyone else belongs to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your OTHER right! No, wait, you were right before...

**Chapter 14: The Immortals**

Tyrorik was now practically a pin cushion, with blades all over him, he called out in frustration

"Show yourself already Sieg!" He pulled out one of the blades and threw it into the shadows, hearing blood spilling to the floor.

"That hurt you know! Damn..." Sieghart walked out, blade through his arm. Tyrorik laughed.

"Why don't we settle this the right way?" Tyrorik continued to pull blades out of his chest.

"It'll go on forever dude, until time itself ends." Sieghart drew out his Great Sword, smirking.

"This'll be fun!"

--

Wesker leant against his coffin, lighting a cigarette as Antheia sat on his lap. They had been down in the catacombs for about an hour, and had tired out. The Knight Master stood, arms folded and glared at Wesker.

"Lazy bugger..." Antheia pointed at her angrily

"Shut the hell up old lady! Kabane's been working non-stop all day, he deserves a brea-" Wesker tilted Antheia's hat over her eyes.

"Rest..." He softly said, removing his coat and giving it to her as a blanket. He stood up, coffin in hand and went back to work, drenched in his own sweat.

"We're running out of time, at this rate Deimos will fail" The Knight Master muttered.

--

Tyrorik thrusted with his Tonfascythes. Sieghart dropped to the floor before kicking upwards, Tyrorik easily gripped onto his foot and pulled it up. Sieg flew upwards, colliding with Tyroriks blade. Sieghart pulled himself close enough to punch him in the face, pulling the blade out of his stomach. As Tyrorik flew back Sieghart lunged forward, gripping onto him before firing a burst of energy into him.

--

"Did any of you hear that?" The Knight Master asked, Weskers single eye looked around

"Up..." He muttered, suddenly leaping forward, picking up Antheia and holding her close.

"Whats happening?" Antheia asked, hearing a drilling sound. The Knight Master drew her Rapier.

"We've been found... Get out of here you two." Antheia pulled out her staff.

"Lady, I may look loveable but trust me, I have just as much experience as you!" The Knight Master scoffed.

"I have many more sins to own up to, go!" Wesker held Antheia tighter, she nodded and they left to the tunnels. A huge hole was drilled through the ceiling, as 3 figures came down.

"Hey girls, haven't seen you for a while." The Knight Master smirked, identifying them as her girls she trained for many years.

--

Sieghart slashed with his sword, Tyrorik hopped back. Sieghart lunged, Tyrorik ducked. Sieghart slashed upwards and Tyrorik leapt into the air, kicking Sieg in the face with both of his feet.

"That broke my nose! What the hell?" Sieghart moaned

--

Wesker held Antheia on his back, sprinting quickly through the tunnels of Kaze'azes Castle.

"We should go back Kabane, she might need our help!" Antheia thought out loud, Wesker glanced at her.

"Everyones fine..." Wesker mumbled, Antheia giggled.

"You mean 'Everything' Kabane, teehee." Wesker smiled, being undead his brain did have a few defects. Antheia glanced forward.

"Look out!" Wesker had no time to react, and tripped on a bump, landing in a roll. After a few seconds they finally stopped, Antheia being held tightly in his arms.

"Just like 15 years ago eh?" Antheia laughed

--

Kaze'aze sat on a table, fiddling with her nails, Deimos had since fallen unconscious. She looked at her clock.

"10 minutes..." She pulled out another knife, and walked back to Deimos.

--

Sieghart was being forced against a wall, wrestling with Tyrorik. Soon enough his efforts failed, as Tyroriks blade slithered through his chest and out the other end. He kept on pushing, forcing the blade through the wall and pinning Sieghart to it.

"Stay boy..." Tyrorik laughed, licking off blood from his face. Sieghart wriggled.

"God damn it..." Tyrorik walked off, he had to catch up with the others, but who knew where they were.

"Get back here man! Can't I have someone to talk to?" Sieghart called in anger.

--

Antheia laid in Weskers arms, the 2 were silent. If all went as planned, the castle would fall in just a few minutes, and they wished to go down with it to apologise to the gods for their sins.

"Let's hope the gods will accept this apology Kabane, and then maybe you can finally go to the heavens." Antheia whispered in Weskers ear.

"Come... With me." Wesker mumbled, Antheia stared into Weskers eye.

"I will..." Their lips met.

--

"I thought that would wake you dearest." Kaze'aze grinned, her hands coated in dry blood.

"I felt better asleep..." Deimos grunted, clenching onto life.

"I want you to be the first to experience dear, my true powers." Kaze'aze clicked, and Deimos fell to the floor.

"Fight me." Deimos's eyes widened.

"No... I still adore you, and I have seen your compassion many times before." Kaze'aze walked up to Deimos and stuck a blade into him yet again.

"Do it!" Deimos struggled to raise his hands and put them on her cheeks, stroking her.

"Never..."

--

(A/N) A bit shorter than usual, sorry about that. 2 more chapters left! Expect the next one to be as long as time, as the story comes together in the final duel between the two lovers, Kaze'aze and Deimos!


	15. The Lovers

By Shadowfang3000

Special thanks to: Sakura95, FallofDawn, LordRaeo, Gabriel333, Kohnoi and Ntreev

Disclaimer: I only own Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Antheia, Wesker and the random people in the background. Sakura and Samuel belong to Sakura95. Destiny and Raynor belong to FallofDawn. Ellix/Raeo, Kyro and Tyrorik belong to LordRaeo, Murk belongs to Blake0108, Coco belongs to Gabriel333 and Kohnoi belongs to... Kohnoi! Everyone else belongs to Ntreev (All hail :D).

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your

**Chapter 15: The Lovers**

Kaze'aze lifted Deimos into the air with her bare hands, before throwing him back, injuring his spine.

"Can you see? My powers are still being restored but I could easily kill you and your friends as if they were just ants!" Kaze'aze roared, Deimos struggled to turn over to his hands and force himself back up.

"Now fight me!" Kaze'aze threw Deimos his pistols, and they slid to his feet. His vision was blurry, they were miles away to his eyes.

--

Samuel held Sakura on his back, Ryan lead him through the tunnels of Kaze'aze.

"I'm telling you, we're lost!" Samuel growled, Ryan glanced back

"We're not Sam, I know this place like the back of my wolf paws!" Samuel sighed, Sakura twitched on his back.

"Hang in there Aunt Cherry..."

--

Deimos crossed his arms, firing rounds at Kaze'azes feet, she laughed.

"Come on dearest! Do it as if you wanted to kill me!" Deimos didn't listen, Kaze'aze began advancing, teleporting at high speeds before appearing behind him.

"Dodge THIS!"

--

"I don't trust you girl!" Raynor angrily muttered as Destiny bandaged his wounds, she giggled.

"Don't be silly, I'm trained in healing!" Raynor looked away, blushing slightly

"This is embarrassing..." Lass kneeled next to the two.

"I think we should get out of here..."

--

"Did you hear that?" Samuel asked, dropping to his knees and putting his head to the floor

"I think I did..." Ryan muttered

--

The ground began to rumble, Deimos took nothing of it. He dived behind a table and kicked it down for cover.

"I could break that table as easily as your legs dearest!" Kaze'aze manically laughed, Deimos ripped off his sleeves and bandaged his chest with them.

--

"Raide! Ellix! We went the wrong way!" Casanova called, running in with Sinclaire, Murk and Kohnoi on his tail, before noticing Jins carcass

"What the HELL did you do!?" Casanova asked, Ellix sighed

"There was no way to turn him back. I had no choice." Raide held a sleeping Amy in his arms.

"Enough of that, who's this bloke?" He asked, pointing at Kohnoi.

"A companion."

--

Tyrorik was running as fast as he could, he foresaw what was about to occur. He had to get Kyro and Coco back to the group.

--

Kyro fired a huge beam of flames at Elena, tears in his eyes, as Coco watched the conflict of mages

"Why? Why did you betray the Violet Mages? You were like a mother to me!" Elena sighed, being overpowered by Kyros might.

"I wished for power, my boy. I admit, I was jealous of your abilities for many years, and I was sorry for you, and how I couldn't train you anything new." Elena herself began crying.

"I guess I deserve to die now..." Tyrorik ran in suddenly

"Lad and ladies, we need to get out of here, 4 minutes left!

--

"We should tell the kids eh?" Antheia asked Wesker, she continued

"Maybe getting them out of here will apologise for our sins." Wesker stood up, Antheia still in his arms.

"Agreed..." He croaked, spitting his cigarette to the ground

"Show time!" Antheia giggled

--

Deimos was thrown into a wall, and then thrown again onto the floor, Kaze'aze walked over to him and stood on top of both his arms.

"Are you okay? I thought you could fight..." She questioned, Deimos choked on blood, coughing it onto the floor next to him.

"Thats not you my love..." Kaze'aze grinned maniacally.

"Oh?" Deimos grinned also.

"It's not that you're a bad person, you're a good person, a terrific person." Kaze'aze raised an eyebrow.

"But sometimes, just like me... You can be a real ass." Kaze'aze angrily shouted.

"Shut up!" She pushed him across the floor at high speeds through magic and smashed his head on the wall, knocking him unconscious.

--

"Hey! Blue girl!" Antheia called, Destiny turned, confused.

"You! I'm gonn-" Raynor began to yell, before Antheia interrupted.

"Can it, brat. Anyway, I'd advise you to get out of here now. Kabane here smashed down the supports of the castle, it should fall soon enough." Destiny gasped

"What! We can't leave without the others!" Wesker ran off, Antheia dramatically pointing

"We've got that one covered!"

--

"Hey there Tyrorik! Can you get me out please?" Sieghart called as Tyrorik's group ran full speed past.

"Whatever! Don't slow us down!" Elena magnetically pulled the TonfaScythe out of his chest.

--

"That doesn't sound very good!" Raide stood up, the rumbling getting worse. All of a sudden voices echoed

"Can you guys hear that?" Ellix asked, before the source of the sound became known.

"GUYS! LET'S GET GOING! HUP-TWO-HUP-TWO!" Samuel screeched, Ryan at his side.

--

The Knight Master crawled along the unconscious chase, her legs battered and beaten. Looking up she saw Wesker.

"The Girls..." He effortlessly picked her, Elesis, Lire and Arme up and ran.

--

Kaze'aze was looking out of her window, as Deimos slowly stirred

"What is happening?! ELENA! DARK ANMON! GARDOSEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" She roared furiously. Deimos struggled to his feet, and shuffled slowly towards her, she turned around, her eyes pure white, and screech like a monster.

"Begone!" She fired a bolt of energy at him, yet it phased right through him. He got closer and closer, every bolt did nothing.

"Stop!" He was a metre away, his arms opening, Pistols in hands.

"I'm warning you!" He was an inch away, Kaze'aze forced her eyes shut and awaited death. Nothing came, she heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to see herself in Deimos's arms. Her eyes turned their usual pink as she closed them again, tears falling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We've both lived too long my love..." Deimos closed his eyes also.

"We must leave this realm now, for all eternity." Kaze'aze smiled.

"At least I'll be with you... My Dearest..." suddenly she began to shake.

"…I-I-I killed them… Ladrington, the Lancers..." She gripped tightly onto Deimos

"Blood… So much blood… I couldn't stop… I wanted to stop… But they kept coming… They wouldn't stop… The bloo-" Suddenly Deimos lifted her face, stroking her beautiful silver hair.

"That wasn't you... That wasn't the Lady you truly are, the caring, strong and intelligent individual I fell in love with." And with that, they kissed, as the castle itself came falling around them, they stayed with each other.

--

"WESKER!!" Antheia cried from outside the castle, everyone else sunk to the floor in exhaustion.

--

"Leave me... I'm slowing you down, you won't ever make it..." The Knight Master muttered, Wesker frowned, the exit was a few metres away as he dodged falling debris. A last second reaction, he threw his coffin to the floor, putting The Knight Master and Girls on it, before kicking it with all his strength. It slid at an incredible speed.

"Say goodbye...To Antheia..." He struggled to say. The Knight Master warmly smiled

"I...Will"

--

The Castle suddenly imploded, sending a wave of energy out all across the planet. The Silver Land was purified. Goblins and Orcs were no longer controlled by the shadows. The Undead crumbled into piles of bones. Lichs turned to dust. Everything that evil once was, gone in a few seconds. Grass and flowers finally grew again in the rolling meadows of Ellia.

Peace had been restored.

--

Antheia sunk to her knees, sobbing. Wesker was gone. Sinclaire put her hand on her shoulder.

"He can still be all right Antheia..." Antheia suddenly glared at her.

"What!? Tell me right now!!" Sinclaire sighed, kneeling.

"That was an Implosional Black Hole. He was most likely just fired out somewhere else in the world!" Antheia grinned

"Next stop for me is the world!"

--

"They're gone Ellix" Raide muttered emotionlessly, stroking the hair of an unconscious Amy.

"We've all lost someone today Raide..." He held his shoulders, shaking him softly

"What you must learn is that all loss leads to new creation..." Raide smiled through his tears.

"I just worked it out..." Ellix raised an eyebrow.

"He was my Dad..." Raide continued

--

"Kyro..." Elena blushed, Kyro glanced at her.

"Hmph?"

"Teach me what you know..." Kyro was surprised

"What do you mean?" She giggled

"You know what they say. The Student has become the Master."

--

"Aunt Cherry, are you okay?" Samuel kneeled over Sakura, she growled

"Of course I am idiot..." Samuel sighed, before being hugged

"But you're _my_ idiot... Thanks." She grinned.

--

"Know what am I gonna do?!" Raynor growled.

"I know!" Destiny giggled, Raynor crossed his arms, sulking.

"Let me repeat that, what am _I_ gonna do?" Destiny smiled, yet stood silent.

"I have the perfect plot!" Coco suddenly interrupted, with here inquiring grin, Raynor blinked a few times.

"Oh god...

--

"I guess it time for me to return to the gods." Tyrorik announced to Casanova

"What do you mean?" He asked

"When the Ascendant God banished me, I had no choice but to blend in with these... Children."

"Wait... Wait wait... You're a god?" Casanova enquired, Tyrorik groaned.

"Didn't you notice all these stab wounds I survived with no damage to my health? And the fact I don't bleed?" Casanova thought to himself, finger on lip.

"I just thought you were a tough guy..."

--

"You are Murk, the Telepathy Trainee?" Kohnoi asked

"Yeah... Why?" Murk replied, confused.

"Search my mind... Deep inside me I know my purpose, and that I must learn.

----

_10 years later_

_May 31__st__, entry 3. _

_It's now been 10 years since Kaze'aze died. And the team have gone their separate ways._

_Raide, Ellix and Amy decided to create a store selling good looking outfits that you can move in easily. Raide still has his crush on Amy, yet she hasn't noticed, nor does she remember the events of that day._

_Destiny and Lass still love each other, apparently they plan to get married in a year's time. I think they make a cute couple._

_Kohnoi left with the intention of discovering his purpose in life, I personally think he is no longer bound to the Darkness, yet he still thinks he is._

_Antheia went on a journey also, claiming that she is only half a person without Wesker. And has been searching for him ever since. I don't know if she's found him yet, but I sure hope she has._

_Tyrorik disappeared a few days after the incident, Casanova says he went home, but I don't believe him._

_Kyro, Murk and Elena have begun a new mage academy, apparently its "Outstanding in every category"_

_Coco and Raynor are apparently dating, at least thats what Sakura says. I think they would be a cute couple too._

_Sakura and Samuel live on Petalton Road like myself, and created a Public Zen Garden for everyone on the road._

_As for myself, I'm married with Zeke Sieghart, the man of my dreams... And I've just got the news._

_Looks like Raides going to be an Uncle!-Sinclaire Sieghart._

_--_

There was a grassy meadow that stretched for all eternity, a ring of flowers surrounded the two. Kaze'aze and Deimos curled up together, hand in hand, emitting a heavenly glow.

"I love you" Echoed forever. Those 3 words that have such a large meaning.

--

(A/N) The end! I decided to squeeze the epilogue in with the final chapter, but hey! Special thanks to the team at the GC Wikia (LordRaeo, FallofDawn, Sakura95, Blake0108, Gabriel33, Kohnoi and Me), who created all characters except the official characters, Ntreev of course, and Funny-Replay from deviantart, who influenced some scenes from this chapter! Peace out for now!


End file.
